Chaka
Chaka was a primitive aborigine Unas from the planet P3X-888. Biography 2000 Chaka was rather young and not the Alpha Male in his tribe of Unas, and was forced to prove his maturity to the others of his tribe before being accepted by them. In order to do so, he kidnapped Dr. Daniel Jackson on P3X-888, who was investigating ancient Goa'uld remains at the time. As he was being dragged through the woods, Jackson initially was extremely hostile to his captor. However, over time, the two were able to communicate. Later, Chaka even saved Jackson from being infested with a primitive Goa'uld symbiote. However, when the two feast on the killed symbiote inside a cave, Jackson discovered drawings on the walls. Apparently, Chaka was a young Unas who intended to capture and kill a beast, in his case Daniel, as a rite of passage. After being marked by Chaka, Jackson was brought before the leader of the Unas tribe. However, instead of killing Daniel, Chaka pleaded for Daniel's life, hoping that the human would be allowed to join his tribe. After the Alpha male, the leader of the tribe, refused, Chaka was forced to kill him, assisted by SG-1, who had arrived in search for Daniel. With the previous leader dead, Chaka eventually rose to power as the next Alpha male. When Daniel was subsequently asked to join Chaka's tribe, he had to decline. However, the two had since developed somewhat of a friendship. 2001 A year later, slave dealers from another world, who also possessed Goa'uld weapons, captured Chaka and abducted him. As their people used Unas as slaves, it was the dealers' intention to either sell Chaka or use him to breed even more slaves. However, as Dr. Daniel Jackson was monitoring the Unas tribe on P3X-888, he witnessed the capturing of his friend on a video. After convincing Major General George S. Hammond of the validity of their mission, blaming himself for Chaka's capture as it was only due to contact with him that Chaka had come close enough to the humans to be caught, SG-1 was allowed to free Chaka. After arriving on the planet Chaka had been abducted to, the team discovered about the use of Unas as slaves for hard labor. Some time later, the team was able to free Chaka and escape to the Stargate. They meet with resistance and Chaka killed Burrock with a Staff weapon. SG-1 left and he chose to remain behind to fight for the freedom of his fellow Unas. Eventually, Chaka's rebellion was able to obtain freedom for their race, and the Unas and humans brokered a stable, albeit fragile, peace. 2003 When Stargate Command began mining Naquadah on P3X-403, a planet populated by thousands of aborigine Unas, and encroached on their holy ground, the SG teams found themselves being attacked by the vicious creatures. Hoping to avoid a bloodbath, as the American government was unwilling to mine naquadah elsewhere, Dr. Daniel Jackson invited Chaka to negotiate a deal between the two parties, knowing that his own knowledge of Unas customs and language was too basic to fully express and relate the nature of their presence to the other Unas, while Chaka's experience in negotiating a similar peace and his own friendship with Daniel would help him serve as an effective intermediary. Although being met with some hostility by several SGC personnel- most notably Colonel Martin Edwards, whose men had been killed by some of the Unas earlier-, Chaka and Daniel were successful in convincing the Unas to allow the Tau'ri to mine the Naquadah. In addition, the Unas even offered to work in the mines themselves, so that the Naquadah could be used against their old oppressors. Intelligence Chaka was one of the more intelligent Unas', although not much is known about the level of his intelligence. When Dr. Daniel Jackson first met Chaka on P3X-888 he realized Chaka had constructed a necklace of bones to stop him being taken host by a Goa'uld symbiote. He also has an amazing grasp of English and he seems to learn new words every time Dr. Jackson sees him. Behind the scenes *Dion Johnstone previously played Captain Nelson in the Stargate SG-1 episode "Rules of Engagement", Na'onak in the episodes "Jolinar's Memories" and "The Devil You Know" and Stragoth in "Foothold". *Chaka was played by Patrick Currie in "Enemy Mine". Currie previously played Fifth in the Stargate SG-1 episode "Unnatural Selection". *Chaka made a short cameo in the series ''Sanctuary'', starring Amanda Tapping, where he appeared as a drawing made by a child in "Edward".